


Горячий пирог

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уолда горяча, а Рамси непредсказуем. Случайная встреча у стола с пирогами повлекла неожиданные для обоих последствия. Не очень продолжительные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горячий пирог

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моей бете [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)  
> 

\- Миледи, прошу вас, прошу вас, не надо!!!

Проходя мимо широко распахнутых дверей замковой кухни, Рамси услышал умоляющий голос стюарда, ведающего кладовыми с провизией. На кухне был шум, гам и гвалт, все печи были зажжены, в воздухе стоял смрад от перемешавшихся запахов готовящейся еды и пригоревшего жира.

"Миледи? Здесь?" - Рамси заглянул в темную кухонную залу.

Возле огромного стола с пирогами, накрытыми чистыми льняными тряпицами, стояла его мачеха Уолда, виновато утопив лицо в распирающие шею подбородки. В руках она держала кусок мясного пирога.

\- Миледи, вы портите уже третий пирог - отламываете куски, а мы не можем подавать кушанье в таком виде! Ведь все эти знатные сиры каждый вечер обедают с милордом! Повар может лишиться головы.

Стюард чуть не плакал. Рядом стояла хмурая пирожница, скрестив руки, по локоть покрытые слоем муки, словно пудрой. Подбородки Уолды тряслись, она молчала, сжав губы. Кусок пирога капал жиром на каменный пол.

Рамси развеселился и выкрикнул на всю кухню:

\- Как ты смеешь так разговаривать с хозяйкой Дредфорта?!!! Она может съесть в этой кухне всё, что пожелает, и даже тебя, тупой ты боров!!!

Стюард посерел словно мука, осевшая на руках стряпухи. Хмурую пирожницу, стоявшую рядом с ним секунду назад, как ветром сдуло. В кухне все стихли, лишь булькало варево в котелках да скворчало мясо на открытом огне. Даже посудомойки перестали греметь утварью в своих корытах.

\- Простите, простите меня, миледи… Вы, как хозяйка Дредфорта… можете всегда брать в этой кухне все, что хотите. И мы можем испечь вам пирог, который вы любите больше всего, простите, миледи… - бормотал стюард, не поднимая глаз на Рамси. А Рамси смотрел на него в упор.

\- Я хочу, чтобы мне испекли пирог с черникой, - застенчиво полу-попросила, полу-приказала Уолда, и покосилась на Рамси.

\- Слышал, отродье, что пожелала миледи? – рявкнул тот.

\- Да… сир, – с запинкой ответствовал стюард. – Сейчас я отдам распоряжения нашей пирожнице. И в кладовых есть бочонок с сушеной черникой.

Уолда расплылась в улыбке. Она в два приема запихнула в рот остатки мясного пирога и вытерла пальцы о зеленый бархат платья.

Рамси приблизился к довольной Уолде, галантно предложив ей руку:

\- Позвольте проводить вас в покои, маменька! Кухня в разгар готовки – не место для миледи, ваши волосы будут пахнуть жиром и луком, а мой отец предпочитает более приятные запахи.

Уолда хихикнула. Она смотрела на Рамси с обожанием. Он ей понравился с самой первой встречи, когда они с супругом наконец-то после стольких дней пути достигли Дредфорта, и Рамси вышел поприветствовать их у внутренних ворот замка. Она всё время вспоминала эту встречу и знакомство – широкую ласковую улыбку и нежный поцелуй в щеку. Такой галантный… такой красивый… и как элегантно сидит на нем одежда… Он совсем не похож на бастарда – бастарды живут в крестьянских хижинах, грязные жалкие оборванцы. По крайней мере, все признанные и непризнанные бастарды Фреев были именно такими. А сегодня Рамси спас ее от упреков стюарда и приказал сделать для нее любимое лакомство. Он настоящий рыцарь, хоть и бастард. И у него такие же глаза, как у мужа-милорда, только намного светлее.

Сердце Уолды трепетало – она идет с НИМ рядом, и он нежно держит ее за руку… если бы это увидела ее сестра Марисса, она бы точно умерла от зависти!!! Они шли галереями замка, Рамси шагал слишком размашисто и быстро, а Уолда, переваливаясь на толстых ножках, изо всех сил старалась поспевать за ним. Они поднялись в верхние покои.

"Вот сейчас он уйдет, и когда же я смогу увидеть его снова?" Уолда решила поступить так, как поступали леди из романов, которые вечно читала вслух тетка Тита Фрей.

\- Хотите посмотреть, как мы устроили мои покои, мило… сир Рамси? Когда мы прибыли, тут было чисто и хорошо, но так неуютно, и мы с девушками сделали всё так, как было в моей комнате в Близнецах. Только здесь гораздо больше места!

Уолда трещала, не умолкая, приглашая Рамси зайти. Он помедлил у порога – эти покои раньше принадлежали Бетани Рисвелл, матери Домерика.

Внутри было две комнаты, в первой – небольшой гостиной - сидели две служанки и какая-то приживалка из Фреев. Они недоуменно посмотрели на Рамси с Уолдой, но секунду спустя приживалка присела в реверансе и сделала знак служанкам собрать рукоделие. Гостиная была увешана гобеленами и кусками ткани с убогой вышивкой. Этих вышитых подушечек, салфеток, платков и покрывал было так много, что казалось все поделки многих поколений женщин дома Фреев были вытряхнуты из сундуков Близнецов и перенесены в строгие комнаты покойной леди Болтон. Повсюду были натыканы пучки ароматических трав и сухих цветов. Преобладали засушенные фиалки. Впрочем, пахло в комнатах приятно.

Уолда, все больше раскрепощаясь, ходила кругами, рассказывая Рамси, что она совсем не скучает по Близнецам, хотя нет, немножко скучает; но там её все дразнили из-за её аппетита, и заставляли похудеть, особенно тетка Тита, которая – ха-ха – так и не вышла замуж, и состарилась девой, ей сейчас целых тридцать лет. Все говорили, что ни один человек во всем Вестеросе не возьмет ее в жены, а дядя Данвелл постоянно твердил, что Уолду надо отправить на остров Скагос или к одичалым теннам. "Там ей будут ОЧЕНЬ рады" - повторял дядя с противным смехом, и остальные смеялись вместе с ним. Говорили, что ей придется пойти в Молчаливые Сестры, потому что никто и никогда не возьмет её замуж. А вот теперь она миледи, и замужем за Хранителем Севера, и очень любит своего милорда-мужа, ей очень нравится Дредфорт и все эти земли, и леса, и даже сугробы снега.

Рамси не слушал ее болтовню. Тяжелым взглядом он обвел гостиную покойной матери покойного Домерика, и уставился на служанку, торопливо складывающую раскроенное платье прежней леди. Очевидно, гардероб Бетани Рисвелл безуспешно пытались перешить на Уолду. Служанка съежилась под мрачным взглядом Рамси и, бормоча извинения, выскользнула за дверь покоев. Вторая немедленно последовала за ней, прижимая к груди корзину для рукоделия словно щит.

Рамси перевел взгляд на щебечущую Уолду. На зеленом платье сияла серебряная фибула в виде креста, символизирующего человека с ободранной кожей с герба Болтонов. Эта жирная дура увешалась бы украшениями с символами Болтонов с головы до ног. Застежку для плаща не носят, как брошь, но Уолда носила - и, похоже, с гордостью. На ее туфлях были серебряные пряжки с речным жемчугом, пальца унизаны кольцами. Перстень на указательном пальце кроваво блестел гранатом. Видимо, ей действительно нравился Дредфорт – и замок, и ее покои, и ее обновки, и ее титул. И ей нравился его отец. Она все время произносила его имя с нежностью. А что хорошего мог увидеть в ней отец? Рамси смотрел на ее жирное тело, пропуская мимо ушей довольный монолог о прежней и нынешней жизни. У него никогда не было такой чудовищно жирной женщины. Его девки бывали крепкие, бывали в теле, бывали поджарые или просто худые. Толстая Уолда не смогла бы пробежать и тридцати ярдов по лесу.

_Охота была бы плохая._

Мелькнула мысль: "А какая она внутри?" - наверное, жаркая, горячая, мягкая, как пироги, которые она постоянно пожирает. Отец имеет ее каждую ночь, и Кислый Алин говорил, что Уолда визжит от восторга как свинья на случке - ему сообщила это одна из служанок, с которой он спал. Что же такого Русе делает с Уолдой, если она визжит на весь замок?

Рамси медленно приблизился к девушке, и положил руку на пухлое плечо. Уолда замолчала и заглянула ему в глаза, улыбаясь. Рамси оглянулся – дверь гостиной была приоткрыта, фреевской приживалки и след простыл. Шальная мысль ударила в голову.

Рамси увлек Уолду в спальные покои, прикоснулся к ее губам. Губы были мягкими и горячими. От нее пахло мясным пирогом и фиалками. Широко распахнутые глаза смотрели на пасынка, Уолда недоумевала, но не отстранялась. Юное девичье лицо тянулось из трехъярусного подбородка. Рамси, не отрываясь от ее губ, нащупал шнуровку на жирной спине «не рвать! не рвать! он заметит… служанки заметят, донесут...».

Мелькнула мысль – что будет, если отец узнает… прикажет убить обоих… и от этой мысли Рамси накрыла мощная волна желания. Уолда вяло отбивалась "Зачем это?... не надо, сир", но похоже, была совсем не против, и ломалась лишь для соблюдения приличий.

Рамси распирало. Он стащил с нее платье, распустив шнуровку, стянул нижнюю рубашку и юбки. Уолда стояла перед ним голая, совершенно не смущаясь своей наготы. Она лишь наклонила голову, и протяжно хихикнула.

Рамси словно окунули в ледяную воду. Уолда была такой жирной, что могла соперничать с Виманом Мандерли. Три подбородка перетекали в мощные груди, обвисшие под собственной тяжестью. Этими грудями она могла бы выкормить всех детенышей северных великанов. Живот нависал огромной подушкой. Бедра и руки напоминали окорока, перетянутые веревками. Все эти складки, слои и ярусы ходили и перетекали, хлопали друг об дружку, пока Уолда смущенно топталась на месте, демонстрируя себя пасынку то с одной, то с другой стороны. Казалось, на ее заднице могли свободно уместиться Кислый Алин и Живодер со своими девками.

Холодная ярость охватила Рамси. Эта жирная свинья могла вызывать лишь отвращение, хотелось взять тесак и подправить ей бока. Столько трясущегося жира зараз Рамси не видел никогда.

Уолда, похоже, не заметила перемену настроения пасынка, и продолжала показывать ему себя. Она беспокоилась лишь об одном – чтобы в покои не вернулась кузина Белла. Ей очень льстило, что красавец Рамси захотел ее (а ведь все твердили, что никто и никогда не захочет такую жирную уродину). Хихикая, она представляла, как потом по секрету поделится этой историей с кузиной Серрой. Это прямо как в романах, которые читала нудная тетка Тита. В романах красивые молодые рыцари всегда с первого взгляда влюблялись в знатных леди, причем знатные леди бывали и замужними. А сегодня влюбленный рыцарь так захотел ее тела, что уволок в спальню прямо посреди белого дня. Ее муж Русе выехал осматривать подготовку войска и обозов – через неделю они должны были выдвигаться ко Рву Кейлин, - поэтому сейчас застигнуть Уолду могла только дуэнья Белла. Она понимала, что так поступать нельзя; но ей хотелось попробовать ЭТО с красивым пасынком, который старше ее на целых пять лет. В конце концов, она хозяйка Дредфорта, и может делать всё, что пожелает, Рамси сам так сказал. И сейчас она желает сделать ЭТО с НИМ.

В своих сладких мыслях она не замечала ледяного бешенства в глазах пасынка. Рамси мрачно думал, как вообще что-то может встать на эту жирную свинью. Из нее можно было вытопить четыре бочки сала, не меньше. Свиной жир, вонючий жир… хотя от Уолды запах был приятный. Она пахла фиалками. И ведь у отца как-то встает на нее, хотя он предпочитает стройных женщин. Рамси видел портрет Бетани Рисвелл, она была худой. Его собственная мать тоже не отличалась пышными формами, а молодой лорд Болтон воспламенился от одного только взгляда на нее …

Если у отца встает на Уолду, может он представляет вместо нее кого-то другого? "Мою мамашу, например..." Клокочущая внутри ярость внезапно утихла. "Как же ты ее берешь, папочка? Ты ее имеешь, и она визжит под тобой, извиваясь от удовольствия". …а как она будет визжать от ЕГО прикосновений?

Рамси сорвал с себя одежду и, не обращая внимания на приоткрытую дверь передних покоев, навалился на Уолду. Она тяжело упала на кровать, старое дерево протестующе заскрипело. Рамси словно оказался на горячей трясущейся перине. Он провел рукой по шее Уолды, начал мять ее правую грудь. Она была огромной - рука утонула в мягкой плоти, сосок был похож на блюдце. Рамси вгрызся в податливую нежную шею, и тут же разжал челюсти. "Не оставлять следов!.. нельзя… нельзя!" Он с силой хлопнул по бедру Уолды. Та вильнула задом и хихикнула. Рамси грубо дернул ее за сосок и полез ниже. Рука ушла по локоть в недра живота, но до сокровенного пальцы так и не добрались. Ладонь утопала в мягких складках.

\- Седьмое пекло, женщина!!! Как в тебя вообще попадает отец? – разозлился Рамси. Уолда под ним недоуменно моргала.

\- Виман Мандерли не может найти свой хрен, когда идет поссать! Тебе, видно, тоже трудно отыскать свою щель?!! – прошипел он, сжимая шею Уолды.

Девушка только хлопала ресницами и колыхала бедрами. Желание угасло, и Рамси опять охватила ярость, но теперь он знал, как ее обуздать. Он вновь представил себе, как отец вколачивает в эту пышку свой член, и с удвоенной силой набросился на Уолду. Двигаться на ней было невозможно, тело скользило на всех этих выступающих мягких ярусах, приходилось концентрировать внимание на руках, упирающихся в постель.

_"Как будто имеешь ворох пуховых перин"._

Рамси скатился с Уолды и сильно шлепнул ее по животу.

\- Повернись и встань на четвереньки.

Уолда мгновенно повиновалась, и теперь всё пошло так, как надо. Щель у нее была не хуже, чем у других девушек. Когда Рамси убыстрялся, Уолда начинала трясти задом в такт движениям. И – о Старые Боги – она постанывала. И даже пару раз всхохотнула. Ей определенно нравилось, как Рамси двигается у нее внутри. Ее щель была узкая, скользкая, и горячая, словно печка. Рамси вколачивался в неё все сильнее и сильнее, Уолда всхлипывала и всхрипывала – видимо, ей хотелось завизжать, но она душила крики в горле.

"Горячий пирожок," - хмыкнул Рамси. Боги явно создали Уолду для плотских утех, и для счастья в постели ей было нужно совсем немного. Это совершенно не возбуждало Рамси, поэтому он ускорился, и быстро кончил в нее под сдавленный стон. Соитие было слишком поспешным, и финал его отнюдь не блистал красками восторга. По крайней мере, для Рамси. Уолда, кажется, умудрилась получить свое, и теперь раскинулась на влажных простынях, заняв собой почти всю ширину кровати. Она тяжело дышала и глядела на Рамси влюбленными осоловелыми глазами. Рамси осматривал ее огромное тело, неторопливо одеваясь.

"Ну что, как бы тебе это понравилось, милорд Русе Болтон? Твоей "миледи" определенно понравилось, когда я ей вставил сзади" - снова и снова повторял он про себя. "Я всё слил в нее, и еще неизвестно, чьего сына она будет носить в своем жирном пузе".

Рамси расхохотался в голос. Эта последняя торжествующая мысль была, пожалуй, единственным сильным удовольствием, которое он получил от Уолды.

\- Рамси… - прошептала она, не поднимаясь с кровати.

\- Приличия требуют, чтобы я вас немедленно покинул, маменька, - с подчеркнутой галантностью склонился перед кроватью Рамси. – Приведите себя в порядок, чтобы не давать пищу слухам. У Дредфорта слишком много ушей.

Ошалелая Уолда быстро закивала, и принялась собирать с пола свои юбки. Рамси, насвистывая "Медведь и прекрасная дева", быстро пошел в замковый двор.

Внезапно он понял, что его желание не умолкло после Уолды, а скорее наоборот. Но повторять постельные подвиги с мачехой он больше не собирался. Никогда. Ему нужен был кое-кто другой. Он открыл клетку, в которой в обнимку с Хелисентой спал Вонючка, зарывшись носом в собачий бок, словно в подушку.

Рамси присел рядом с ними на корточки. Хелисента открыла глаза и потянулась ноздрями к рукам хозяина. Вонючка спал. Его лица не было видно из-за собачей шерсти и спутанных седых волос. Тонкая белая рука, иссеченная шрамами, с двумя обрубками пальцев, обнимала шею собаки. Уцелевшие пальцы были длинные и тонкие, на запястье росли тонкие темные волоски. Рамси долго смотрел на ладонь Вонючки, и внезапно ощутил сухость во рту. Участилось дыхание, и Рамси, не в силах больше терпеть, кончиками пальцев тронул узкую бледную кисть.

Вонючка мгновенно проснулся, дернулся и отполз за Хелисенту. Мутные, не отошедшие со сна глаза с ужасом глядели на руки своего милорда. Руки были пустыми. Пока. Рамси улыбался, глядя на него – такого грязного, дурно пахнущего, со спутанными волосами, изможденного и худого. В шрамах. Вонючка съежился под его взглядом, сглотнул и неуверенно выпростал вперед плечи, изображая движение навстречу Рамси. Тот нежно дотронулся до его щеки.

\- От тебя так воняет, словно ты отымел свинью… тебе нужна ванна. Идем со мной, Вонючка… Вставай, не бойся, сегодня тебе не будет больно. Может быть, я даже угощу тебя свежим мясным пирогом .

Вонючка ерзал на полу, не поднимая глаз. - Вставай и иди за мной. Живо!!!

Одергивая свои лохмотья, Вонючка захромал вслед за Рамси.


End file.
